


The Creature (In Dreams)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has dreams about a creature following him in his dreams.  He finds out that the creature is the same form as Harry's Animagus.  </p><p>Written for dracoharry100 Christmas Challenge Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Utterly unbetaed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. This little piece of fiction is written for fun. No profit is being made.
> 
> Story switches POV every chapter.

He had a same dream every night. He was lost in a snowy forest and an animal was chasing him. What this animal was, he had no idea because he was just really good at dodging it.   
  
Every night – like clockwork – Draco had this dream. He took potions for dreamless sleep, and they didn’t work.   
  
Nothing worked.   
  
“What else do you remember?” Pansy asked him when he’d tell her about it the next day.   
  
“Nothing else. Just the set of intense eyes on the dark creature. I don’t even know what this creature is. It just catches up to me wherever I go!” Draco was terrified of the dream, of what it meant.  
  
Years after the war, the nightmares had stopped. Then this dream had started, and Draco was afraid. Afraid of what it _could_ mean.   
  
“Have you ever thought…” Pansy paused for a moment. “…of letting the creature finding you?”  
  
“I can’t really control my dream, Pans,” Draco answered, his hand twisted up as though he was afraid he’d start shaking again if he didn’t do that – with his hands.  
  
“Try it,” she said. “Try not to run. Not to panic. Try and face the creature. Maybe he’s looking for a friend, like you.”


	2. Teddy's Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Woolly Mittens

Harry didn’t have to open the present to know what his godson had gotten him. Teddy was an adorable child who took everything in its literal meaning. Harry smiled and hugged little Teddy and opened the present. A pair of woolly mittens.  
  
“Oh, they’ve got a… _bear_ on them,” Harry said, not sure if it was in fact a bear that Harry was identifying.  
  
“It’s a panther, like you, Harry!” Teddy squealed excitedly.  
  
“Of course it is!” Harry said, mildly apologetic for getting it wrong.  
  
“It’s got your green eyes and everything. Gramma made the mittens and I drew the design. She then put them on the mittens with magic!” Teddy was so excited and Harry was just as excited with him. “I can’t wait to be able to do magic so I can make you mittens all by myself!”  
  
“Me too,” Harry answered and looked up at Andromeda who looked wary.  
  
“We should get ready, Teddy,” Andromeda said. “Cousin Draco will be here soon.” She went in the other room to grab Teddy’s coat as Harry knelt down to help Teddy with tying his scarf and putting his hat on.  
  
“How is it going with Cousin Draco?” Harry asked in a hush tone. They often talked about Malfoy, but Harry told Teddy that it was a secret and that no one else would know that Harry asked about him.  
  
“Good,” Teddy answered smiling. “He gets nightmares sometimes. I hear him talking to Aunt Pansy.”  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow with intrigue but their conversation was ended when the Floo roared, and Andromeda entered the room at the same time. Harry stood up immediately to greet Malfoy who nodded curtly at him when Harry smiled, _like a fool_ , he thought.  
  
“Good day, Malfoy,” Harry said, clearing his throat.  
  
“Potter.” Draco nodded again and looked at Teddy with a smile. “Ready?” he asked, to which Teddy nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“Have fun,” Harry said and began to put on his new mittens when he saw Malfoy glance at them and immediately looked terrified. “What’s the matter?” Harry asked, confused at Malfoy’s reaction.  
  
“What is that on your mittens?” Malfoy asked, stammering on his words.  
  
“It’s Harry!” Teddy exclaimed.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Malfoy replied.  
  
“It’s my Animagus,” Harry tried to explain.  
  
“See the green eyes!” Teddy offered.  
  
“Yeah, I see them,” Malfoy answered hesitantly.  
  
“Is everything alright, Malfoy?” Harry was confused.  
  
What was going on with Malfoy? Why did he look so alarmed to see a _bear_ looking creature on a pair of woolly mittens? After all these years, Harry wished that he’d made more of an effort to become Malfoy’s friend, maybe then he would be more open to sharing with Harry.  
  
After they had parted, and Harry arrived home, he remembered what Teddy had said about Cousin Draco, about his nightmares. Then, Harry couldn’t help but dwell on his strange dreams as well. He was always in his Animagus form, and there was a hunter. No matter where the panther went, the hunter was present. It was a weird dance they did every night in Harry’s dreams, and Harry couldn’t recognise the meaning.


	3. Pansy's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Holiday Dinner With The In-Laws

Draco couldn't sleep. Not after what he'd seen on Potter's mittens. He was sure that the creature he'd seen in his dreams was similar to a panther.  
  
A panther.  
  
It was Potter's Animagus. What _did_ that mean?  
  
"Pansy, I really need to speak with you tonight," Draco expressed sticking his head in the Floo trying to convince Pansy to come over that night.  
  
"Darling, I can't. I've got my holiday dinner with the in-laws tonight. You could come if you wanted to," she said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He had _no desire_ to spend any time with the Weasleys. Being around them during Pansy's wedding was enough. He still couldn't believe that Pansy had married Ron Weasley, of all people. He reckoned that gave Potter leeway to go after Granger. He scoffed.  
  
"You know I love him," she said.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. But, it's about my dream. The creature is Potter's Animagus."  
  
"Okay, hold on. I'll be right there."


	4. Teddy's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ribbons

Harry was happily busy spending time with Teddy, wrapping all their Christmas presents.  
  
They were both rubbish with manual wrapping. So, Harry would magically wrap the gift, and then Teddy would glue on the ribbons. It was going perfectly.  
  
"You know," Teddy said, as though he'd been thinking very considerately, "I think you should speak to Cousin Draco more than you do. You should ask him how he's doing than just me."  
  
Harry looked surprised at his nine year old godson and was stunned speechless.  
  
"Why--why do you say that?" Harry stammered nervously.  
  
"Because...he does the same thing as you. He tries to talk about you, pretending he's really talking about me."  
  
"Erm..." Harry was still speechless. "I just want to make sure you're happy and he's happy--"  
  
"I know. But I think I'll be more happy if you two were friends. So I don't have to--" Teddy looked down at the ribbon he'd just glued on the present and put the gift box aside. He then grabbed the other box.  
  
"Then, what?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Then I wouldn't have to split my time with you two. I like being with both of you. I just wish we could have all the time together."  
  
"Okay," Harry said, determined. "I'll speak with Mal--Cousin Draco, and see what arrangement we can come up with."


	5. Somniloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Santa Suit

Draco waited eagerly for Teddy to arrive at his place.   
  
His dreams were still occurring, and he still hadn’t made contact with the creature. What if the creature _was_ Potter? What would happen if he tried to connect with it in the dream?  
  
Draco wondered if he should have told Potter about his dream. Maybe he could shed some light on it. No, that was too weird. What would he have said anyway?  
  
 _Hey Potter, so I think I dream about your Animagus_.  
  
Draco chuckled at the thought. That also sounded a bit perverse. What if the creature changed forms in the dream to its human self, would it be naked? The thought of a naked Potter intrigued Draco more than it should have.  
  
Blimey, it had been a while since Draco had shagged someone. He was starting to think about Potter. Naked.  
  
The Floo roared and Draco dismissed the idea. At least the thought of Potter had allowed him to forget his other apprehension. Teddy wanted to go to a Muggle Tree Lighting in Muggle London, with Muggles—how was he going to accomplish that without being peculiar.  
  
When the figure appeared in his Floo, Draco realised that someone else had also come along with Teddy.  
  
Potter. _Brilliant_.  
  
What was more unexpected was the fact that Potter was wearing a Santa suit. Yes, Draco was aware what a Muggle Santa Clause was. He’d done his homework. Although, Potter didn’t look anything like the ‘Jolly’ Santa Clause, Draco had read about. He was looking sort of _fit_ in the suit, and Draco couldn’t help but wonder if Potter was wearing anything under the suit.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind, Malfoy,” Potter said. “Teddy has requested me to come along.”  
  
Draco nodded curtly, and then smiled at Teddy. “Of course. Whatever Teddy requests.” Teddy beamed at Draco’s answer, and Draco was happy to see his little cousin smile. He was determined to give Teddy a sort of childhood he’d never had. He reckoned Potter wanted the same thing as well.  
  
“Tell him about the other thing!” Teddy sounded eager, rushing Potter.  
  
“What…other thing?” Draco asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Potter looked at him and it was as though he’d stumbled back for a moment. “Erm…Teddy wants us to be more…friendly.”  
  
“I didn’t realise we were unfriendly,” Draco answered.  
  
“He wants us to _hang out_ ,” Potter said. “Together. With him, and _without_ him.” Potter looked utterly uncomfortable. Draco squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of what Potter was saying.  
  
“I want to spend time with you two together. And I think you two should be friends and have sleep overs. It’s what I want for Christmas!” Teddy explained.  
  
Potter immediately began coughing at Teddy’s clarification. “I think we’re a long ways from there, Little Ted.”  
  
“Besides, I mumble in my sleep,” Draco said.  
  
“Oh so does Harry!” Teddy added.  
  
Now, Draco found himself wondering what sort of pyjamas Potter slept in. Bloody hell. This was not good at all.


	6. Natural Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Holly Berries

Harry tried not to glance over at Malfoy every chance he'd get, but it was an unsuccessful venture. Why did Malfoy have to look so good in everything?  
  
He had impeccable dressing sense, Harry was aware of that, but, he chose to wear silk trousers that made his arse just look oh so—  
  
"Harry?" Teddy's voice woke Harry up from his dreams. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Harry asked, then he realised that he'd stopped walking and Malfoy and Teddy were a few steps ahead of him. "Sorry, just got distracted."  
  
"With what?" Malfoy asked. There was something about his look that made Harry panic. Did he catch Harry looking at Malfoy's arse?  
  
"Erm...the decorations. Look the wreath — it's just beautiful. And Muggles don't even use— _you know_ ," Harry struggled with his words. "Just these Holly berries are gorgeous. It's really incredible—"  
  
"What is?" Malfoy asked; he was holding Teddy's hand, who was also looking up at Harry with his wide eyes.  
  
Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes and smiled. "How breathtakingly beautiful some things are." He bit his lower lip, and could felt his cheeks getting heated. He looked at Teddy and ruffled his hair. "Right?" And Teddy nodded.


	7. Draco and Teddy's Christmas Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Candles

Leave it to Potter to talk about "breath-taking beauty." Even with his mismatched clothes and his ruffled hair, the man looked gorgeous. No matter how much Draco tried to deny his attraction to Potter, over the years, it had been growing. He could easily blame Teddy for that — that boy was the reason Potter and Draco had started spending so much time together, but how could blame a little boy. No, he was just going to blame Potter. Because...well, Potter.  
  
"Hey are you ready to go to the _other_ Christmas celebration now or do you want to stick around with Muggles some more?" Draco asked turning to Teddy. He needed a distraction  
  
"What other celebration?" Potter asked.  
  
"The Wizarding children's—" Draco whispered.

"Oh, I didn't realise you had made plans for after—" Potter hesitated.  
  
"You're more than welcome to join us, of course," Draco said jumping in before he gave Teddy or Potter the wrong idea.  
  
"Yeah, but I am dressed in a Santa suit," Potter answered.  
  
"You do realise you're Harry Potter, right?" Draco said and Potter looked at him wide-eyed. "That might not mean anything to Muggles but at the _other_ Christmas party if the Saviour showed up as a Muggle Santa, the children would love it."  
  
Potter nodded, yet he still looked a bit reluctant. Draco tapped on Teddy's shoulder and tilted his head towards Potter.  
  
"Come on, Harry. You promised to spend the day with me and Draco," Teddy said.  
  
"Alright, but if it gets weird, I'll be going home to change," Potter said, and they walked away from the crowd to the closest Apparition point.  
  
Draco, Teddy, and Potter held hands as Draco Disapparated them to the Diagon Alley Children's Christmas celebration.  
  
"How did I never know about this place?" Potter said as he looked around in awe. The small children's park that was usually deserted in the winter was lit up brighter than any Quidditch Stadium during a league game. Enchanted snow was falling from the sky but it would disappear as soon as it landed on the hundreds of candles that were floating above.  
  
Draco saw the relief in Potter's eyes when he saw other wizards that were also dressed as either Santa Claus or Mrs Claus, along with various other costumed beings celebrating the Winter Solstice.  
  
"Draco and I have been coming here every year," Teddy informed Potter. "I usually spend Christmas day with you, Harry—"  
  
"I see I've been missing out," Potter said.  
  
"And we've been missing you," Draco answered.


	8. Sharing Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Letter to Father Christmas

Harry looked at Malfoy after his response. He was nearly stunned silence by his words.  
  
"Sam!" Teddy screamed and let go of Harry and Malfoy's hands and ran fast to greet his friend.  
  
"Thanks, Malfoy for saying that," Harry said. "That was sweet—"  
  
"I read Teddy's letter to Father Christmas," Draco said. "He wished for us to be friends. I knew that before you came by tonight and told me. I just want him to be happy, and not have to worry about two adults. He should do children things—"  
  
"Right," Harry said and turned to look in the direction Teddy had run off to. Why else would Malfoy say he missed Harry? Harry was so stupid.  
  
"I want the same thing," Malfoy said.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Harry said. He looked at Malfoy again whose expression had changed.  
  
"For us to be more than just cordial. I mean, I've wanted to talk to you about something—"  
  
"Oh, what is it?" Harry said, turning to Malfoy, giving him his full attention.  
  
"I didn't know you were an Animagus," Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, sort of disappointed by Malfoy's statement. What else could he have expected? "I still have trouble with the transformation. I'm learning. I read Sirius's journal about the matter, when he was learning. And I've been in touch with Professor McGonagall."  
  
"What made you choose to do so?" Malfoy asked. If the creature in his dreams was in fact Potter, maybe it would shed some lights.  
  
"Teddy," Harry answered. "In case he grows up to be a werewolf—we still don’t know if it’s a genetic condition. It's what my father and his friends did for Remus—"  
  
"Oh, I had no idea," Malfoy answered. "I mean, I knew that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, I just didn't know the rest."  
  
"It's really an interesting story. Maybe one day I'll tell you all about it over coffee?" Harry offered, suddenly hopeful that Malfoy would accept.  
  
Malfoy shook his head and Harry frowned. "It certainly sounds like something that should be discussed over Firewhisky and not coffee," Malfoy replied.  
  
Harry laughed. "Definitely Firewhisky then," he said.  
  
"Definitely."


	9. The Accidental Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blanket(s)

Draco dressed in his holiday robes stood next to Potter in a Santa suit watching Teddy run around with his friends at the wizarding Christmas Park. If anyone had told him ten years ago that his life would be so drastically different, he wouldn't have believed them.  
  
His life now was so different than he'd have imagined it the day he met Potter on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
It had been nearly twenty years since that day.  
  
Nearly twenty years. And Draco and Potter were guardians of a nine year old, Metamorphic-werewolf-half-breed.  
  
 _Weird_.  
  
"What's weird?" Potter asked.  
  
"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Draco nearly chuckled asking his question.  
  
"Well, I heard it, unless I can read your mind—"  
  
"Let's hope you can't," Draco answered.  
  
Potter looked at him with curious eyes. "So, what's weird?"  
  
"Just...this." Draco pointed at the atmosphere around them. "You. Me. Teddy. Christmas."  
  
Potter laughed. "It could be worse."  
  
Draco smiled and nodded. "You could have haunting dreams..." he said, then immediately stopped talking. He'd developed a bad habit of speaking freely because he was mostly alone, but this was getting out of hand.  
  
"Oh, I have haunting dreams," Potter answered.  
  
Draco's eyes widened and he looked up at Potter. "You do?"  
  
"Don't we all?" Potter asked.

 

  
—

  
  
Teddy came back running to them, gasping for air.  
  
"Have had enough, yet?" Draco asked, glad for the distraction.  
  
"No," Teddy answered grinning. "But, if we stay out too late...I don't want to be late for Gramma's in the morning."  
  
"Where _did_ you find this boy?" Draco asked, ruffling Teddy's hair. "He's so well behaved."  
  
"I know, it shocks me too." Potter grinned at Draco then at Teddy. "Hot cocoa before you're off to Cousin Draco's?" he asked Teddy.  
  
"Oh, you're not coming?" Teddy asked, his voice sounding hurt.  
  
Potter looked at Draco who raised his eyebrow. "You're a good actor, Teddy, but not that good," Potter said. "If it's alright with—"  
  
"We'll get the hot chocolate, and take the Floo to my place. Potter can tuck you in," Draco said and Teddy gleamed.

 

  
—

  
  
When they arrived at Draco's flat, Teddy immediately took Potter show him his room. Teddy always had a room at Draco's place since he'd started coming once or twice a month to spend time with Draco, and Potter had never seen it.  
  
He sat on his sofa in the sitting room as he pretended to read the _Prophet_ , while Teddy and Potter were chatting upstairs. He reckoned that Teddy would tell him what they talked about in the morning, anyway. Teddy was always more than willing to discuss Potter.  
  
Ten minutes later, Potter joined Draco on the sofa.  
  
"Is he sleeping?" Draco asked.  
  
"Finally!" Potter said. "Maybe all that sugar right before bed wasn't a good idea."  
  
Draco laughed. "Can I fix you a drink?" he asked and Potter nodded. Draco realised that the room suddenly felt ten degrees cooler, and started the fire with his wand, right before grabbing the bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses from his liquor cabinet.  
  
When he poured the drink in the two glasses, he felt Potter shiver as a chill went up his spine as well. He immediately grabbed the blanket that rested on the other side of the sofa and spread it across his and Potter's lap.  
  
"Sorry, I should have started the fire as soon as we got back," Draco said, lifting his wand trying to enhance the flames in the fireplace for more warmth.  
  
"It's fine," Potter answered smiling. "I should head out soon, anyway. Big day tomorrow."  
  
"You care more than welcome to stay over, if you'd like," Draco said. He didn't know where the words were coming from. Why did he just offer Potter to stay the night? He'd been blabbing incoherent things all night. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Oh?" Potter said, bringing the glass of Firewhisky to his lips and taking a sip. Draco mimicked Potter's actions.  
  
"I'm sure Teddy will be happy to see you in the morning. I think it'll give him hope that we're trying to—"  
  
"Right. Of course," Potter said. "I'm not too sure," he added, "I don't want to overdo it and make him think we're trying too hard. He's smart; he'll catch on if we're being fake."  
  
"I wasn't being fake," Draco said. "I just—" Draco’s speech was halted when Potter leaned in and kissed him. He was taken by surprise and he immediately pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over—I misunderstood—" Potter stood up abruptly, placing his glass on the coffee table in the sitting room. "I should go. I'll see you later, Malfoy."  
  
"Potter!" Draco called out after Potter, but he'd Disapparated too quickly. He sat back down on the sofa and picked up Potter's glass, rubbing his thumb over Potter's lip marks. In that moment Draco realised. He was just shocked by the kiss, but he didn't mind it at all.


	10. Harry's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Licking a candy cane

Harry arrived home confused and embarrassed. What had gotten into him? He'd kissed Malfoy!  
  
Harry had spent the evening with Malfoy on Teddy's request and his apparent crush on Malfoy had begun to take a life of its own. He remembered watching Malfoy playing with Teddy as they both licked on their candy canes. Malfoy's lips were red, and he'd continued to lick them because he claimed that they were so sticky. Oh what Harry wouldn't have done to lean over and just lick those lips.  
  
Of course the few shots of Firewhisky he'd had didn't help. It only made him more daring and acting out his feelings.  
  
 _His_ feelings that Malfoy didn't return.  
  
Harry sighed and with a heavy heart headed to his bedroom. He was going to sleep this feeling of rejection off and hopefully, Malfoy would pretend that it never happened.


	11. Draco's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharing Hot Chocolate

Draco wanted nothing more than to march over to the fireplace and call Potter. He wanted to explain to him--something. What? Draco had no idea.  
  
What would he say? _Sorry, I've been flirting with you all night and then when you kissed me, I acted like an arse?_ Actually that didn't sound half-bad but what would he say after that? Did he want to continue kissing Potter? Wouldn't that just confuse Teddy. And what would happen if they didn't work out.  
  
Of course Draco knew it was he and Potter. It _wouldn't_ work out. Potter was too stubborn and Draco marched to the tune of a different drum. They were totally different, like oil and water.  
  
Draco dismissed the idea out of his head and headed off to bed. With any luck, he'd wake up in the morning and have a good conversation with Teddy while sharing hot chocolate. Teddy was very smart for his age and Draco decided to forget about Potter and simply concentrate on Teddy. He had him for one more evening, then Teddy would be off with Potter and Andromeda.  
  
Draco wouldn't see him until after the New Year's then.  
  
Right. It was time to forget Potter, and think about spending time with Teddy.  
  
If anything, he still had his dreams to deal with. Maybe he could confront Potter then.


	12. Tracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trimming / Decorating A Tree

Draco was in the snowy forest again, but this time he could see his house. It wasn't the Manor, but for some reason, it felt as though the house belonged to him. _His house_. He peeked in through the window and saw Teddy, an older version of Teddy, decorating a Christmas tree with other children.  
  
Then he heard the growling of the beast, now he knew, it was a panther. He froze in his tracks, scared, yet unable to move. His first instinct was to run in opposite direction but Draco knew he shouldn't have run that way.  
  
He took one step towards the noise and took a deep breath. He was cold. The snow was thicker than he'd remembered and it surrounded his feet.  
  
Slowly but surely, he was getting closer to the noise, having changed directions several times. Now Draco was sure of it, the creature was running away from him.  
  
"Potter!" Draco called out into the dark forest. The growling stopped. "Listen to my voice, Potter. Follow it! I want to see you!"


	13. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Dream. He meets the Hunter.

Harry collapsed on his bed wishing it were the next evening already. He was due to visit Hermione and maybe he could talk to her about hisdisastrous of the night with some mulled wine. She always started her preparations with care, and liked making it the Muggle way. He knew that Malfoy was due to visit the Weasleys with Pansy the next evening as well. He wondered if Malfoy would tell Pansy what a fool Harry had been.  
  
Harry took his traditional shot of his favourite Firewhisky right before bed and darkened the room.  
  


***

Harry was running through the forest. It was unusually warm that night and he didn’t understand why. He growled at the figure he’d spotted a few feet away. The hunter was standing outside Harry’s house and looking in.

Then, the figure turned and began to charge towards Harry. Harry hid himself behind a tree and growled again, hoping that he’d scare the hunter away. The hunter didn’t back down. Harry ran; hoping he could lure the hunter away from his home.

 _“Potter!”_ Harry heard. _“Listen to my voice, Potter. Follow it! I want to see you!”_

Harry panicked, the voice was familiar, but not something he’d feared. He could tell.

Harry turned, choosing to stay in his Animagus form, he slowly approached behind the hunter. He growled lowly, hoping to scare the hunter, but the hunter didn’t flinch. He simply turned and looked at Harry straight in the eye.

Grey eyes looked right into Harry. Daring and confident. “Potter!” It was Malfoy. The hunter—the figure that had been chasing Harry for months now, was _Malfoy_?


	14. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow by lantern light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what that (the prompt) means so I just did whatever I thought was right.

Draco called out to the creature, still afraid of the fact that it might not have been Potter.  
  
The creature growled and Draco stayed firm, planting his feet on the ground.  
  
He held up the lantern in his hand, trying to shed the light to his face in the dark forest. It began to snow and as he held the lantern up higher, he saw the shadows of the flakes on the creature.  
  
"Potter, it's me," Draco said, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say after that. Why was Potter in there? Why was _Draco_ there?  
  
The creature moved his head, as though it was trying to gesture to Draco towards the house. Draco turned to look back at the house behind him and the creature started to sprint.  
  
Draco ran after him, with him. The creature wasn't running slowly but somehow Draco was able to keep up with him, as though, as though he was flying.  
  
The reached outside the door of the house and the creature bobbed his head again.  
  
Draco opened the door, and the creature took the lead. Draco followed again. They were in the sitting room of the house. It looked familiar. Draco realised it was Grimmauld Place, Potter's house, but why was it next to the woods?  
  
"What are we doing here?" Draco asked.  
  
The creature began to transform. Potter stood in front of Draco--stark naked.


	15. Harry and Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Family photo

Harry woke up from his dream dazed and absolutely perplexed. He'd had the dream with the hunter for several months, maybe even over a year and he had no idea that the hunter in his dream _wasn't_ a hunter, it was Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy, who he'd foolishly kissed the night before, taking his gesture of friendship as something more.  
  
Harry groaned and got off the bed to shower. It was his day to visit the Weasleys and take a family photo with them. Even though he and Ginny had been broken up for several years, Molly still insisted that he be in all the holiday pictures still.  
  
He knew she secretly wished that he and Ginny would get back together, even though Ginny was shagging McLaggen (and was too ashamed to admit it) and that Harry was gay--which he was quite out and proud about.  
  



	16. Andromeda's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Carols Come To Life

Draco woke up from his dream, dazed, and _hard_. He'd seen Potter turn from his Animagus form of a panther to himself, and he was _naked_. Unfortunately for Draco, he woke up from the dream far too soon and didn't get a good look at Potter's naked form. Then he couldn't help but wonder whether what he'd have seen would really have been Potter or Draco's own fantasy of Potter.  
  
Thinking about his _fantasy_ of Potter didn't help Draco's erection which only ached for a release. Sadly, his needs would have to wait because the reason he awoke was because Teddy was knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," Draco called out and Teddy entered the room.  
  
"Draco, it's nearly seven o'clock in the morning! We have to go to Gramma's!"  
  
Draco laughed. "I know but not for at least three hours!" Teddy had way too much energy for a little one, and Draco couldn’t help but wonder what Potter usually fed him to keep him so excited all the time.  
  
"Yes, but we have to practice singing, remember?"  
  
Oh, boy, did Draco remember. Teddy had convinced Draco that he and Teddy were going to sing Andromeda's famous Christmas Carols whilst Teddy also danced to them and Draco would use magic to make animations come to life. It was Teddy's unique idea for his Christmas present for his grandmother.  
  
"Alright, mate. Let's go get breakfast. We've got a long day ahead of us!"


	17. Rudolph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reindeer

Harry arrived at Andromeda's house right before dinner time. She had given him specific instructions about not telling Teddy that he was going to be there that night. Harry had no idea why, but he'd obliged.  
  
He sat on the sofa in the sitting room sipping his tea when Teddy and Draco arrived via the Floo.  
  
"Potter!" Draco exclaimed upon seeing Harry.  
  
Harry stood up immediately, almost spilling the tea all over him. "Malfoy."  
  
"Why do you both always like you've never seen each other before, when you see each other every day?" Teddy asked so innocently that Harry didn't have an answer for it. He looked at Malfoy who simply started to laugh.  
  
"It's a good question, Teddy," Harry said and patted Teddy on his head. "Andromeda said you have a surprise for her."  
  
"Yes!" Teddy answered excitedly and when Harry looked at Malfoy, he looked mortified.  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked Malfoy who didn't get a chance to respond because Andromeda walked into the room.  
  
"Gramma, are you ready?" Teddy asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. Come and sit, Harry. This is going to be fun!" Andromeda said.  
  
Harry took a seat next to Andromeda and looked at Teddy and Malfoy eagerly.  
  
Malfoy cleared his throat, still looking sceptical and began singing _Rudolph the red nosed reindeer_. As he sang, his wand produced images of a reindeer flying around as Teddy joined in, in the singing and his own interpretive dance.  
  
Even though Malfoy looked embarrassed beyond all reason as he sang so reservedly, Harry couldn’t help but find it endearing. He bit his lip trying not to stare at Malfoy in awe, and focused all his energy on Teddy who seemed to be having a ball.  
  
When they finished, both Harry and Andromeda applauded enthusiastically and Teddy hugged them both.  
  
“That was brilliant!” Harry said and Malfoy only shook his head embarrassed. Harry thought he could kiss Malfoy again, except, this time he knew better and didn’t.


	18. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas with the family

When Draco arrived at Andromeda's he had no idea that Potter was going to be there. He shouldn't have been surprised because Andromeda constantly bothered him, just like Teddy, to spend more time with Potter. He was part of the family, according to her and Christmas as all about spending time with the family.  
  
His and Teddy's performance went better than Draco had imagined, especially since Potter was sitting across from hit, staring at him the entire time.  
  
"That was brilliant!" Potter said, and Draco only shook his head. He was utterly embarrassed, not only because he felt like he'd just made a fool of himself in front of Potter, but also because he couldn't shake the image of a naked Potter from his dream.  
  
"Come on, Teddy, let's get some hot chocolate," Andromeda said and took Teddy away with her, leaving Draco alone in the room with Potter.  
  
"So, that was quite the performance," Potter teased.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and gave Potter a once over. "I could say the same about you, Potter," Draco said. "You get naked in front of all of your dream guests?"  
  
Draco saw Potter's face turning red. "You--you were there?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I've been there for a while. I mean you've been haunting my drea--"  
  
"I'm not haunting your dreams!" Potter argued. "You were chasing me, trying to kill--"  
  
"Trying to kill?" Draco got defensive. "I was only trying to get away!"  
  
"Yeah running seems to be your forte!" Potter's eyes widened at the look of hurt, Draco was sure, he had on his face. "No, I didn't mean that--"  
  
"Right, then," Draco said and began to walk away.  
  
Potter pulled on Draco’s arm. “Malfoy, wait,” he said.  
  
“What are you going to do, Potter? Kiss me again?” Draco retorted, immediately regretting his response. He wanted Potter to kiss him again.  
  
“No, I learned my lesson with that one.”


	19. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe

Harry glared at Malfoy because of his little retort—making fun of Harry for trying to kiss Malfoy.  
  
At least Harry had taken a chance, that was more than he could say about anyone else. Harry scoffed at Malfoy and began to walk towards the kitchen to meet Andromeda and Teddy for hot chocolate.  
  
"Potter, wait," Malfoy said, and Harry turned to sneer at him.  
  
"Harry, Draco are you coming?" Teddy called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Teddy. We'll be right there," Malfoy answered and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked, wondering if Malfoy was going to start a fight.  
  
Malfoy pointed his wand above him and Harry as he closed the distance between them. With a swish of his wrist, mistletoe hovered over them.  
  
"Mal—"  
  
Malfoy leaned in and kissed Harry before he had a chance to say anything else. At first, Harry didn't know what was going on. What was Malfoy doing? But when Malfoy insisted on pressing his lips on Harry's and wouldn't budge, Harry, eventually kissed him back. They stood under the mistletoe for a few minutes, and Malfoy eventually wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him in.  
  
When the kiss ended, Harry's glasses were a bit fogged up and Malfoy was looking at him, in a way, Harry had never seen before.  
  
"What?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I just—I really wanted to kiss you," Malfoy answered. "Sorry, I acted strangely the other night when you kissed me—I wanted it too—I was just surprised—"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And we have dreams where we are—"  
  
"Yeah, that's a bit weird—"  
  
"We should probably talk about that sometime," Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah, did you notice that you could keep up with me," Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I was running, as a panther, you could run with me—as a human. You were practically flying."  
  
"Oh, you're right," Malfoy answered. "I didn't even think about that because I was so—"  
  
"You were so—what?" Harry asked, curious at the way Malfoy stopped talking.  
  
"I was…hard – when I woke up," Malfoy said, smirking and then bit his lower lip.  
  
Oh, Malfoy. He was going to be the end of Harry.


	20. Christmas Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gift Wrapping

Draco spent his evening with Andromeda, Teddy and Potter wrapping their gifts for the Weasleys. Before the gift wrapping began, they all showed Draco what they had acquired or purchased for Pansy. The only person in the Weasley family that made anyone nervous was Pansy. Draco laughed at that. If she'd know this little fact, she'd be so proud.  
  
Draco took every chance he'd get to casually touch or brush up against Potter. He knew it was driving Potter mad.  
  
Every time his hand would brush up against him, Potter would either shiver, or simply glare at Draco. Then Draco would laugh and Teddy would want to know why.  
  
At the end of the night, both Draco and Potter stood by the Floo, nervous of what to do next.  
  
"I'll see you both tomorrow right?" Teddy asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, Teddy. I'll be there!" Draco said, it was the _first time_ he was going to spend Christmas with the Weasleys, despite Pansy's continued insistence in the past.  
  
"Are you excited?" Teddy asked.  
  
Draco laughed. "Yeah, that's one word for it." Potter smiled at Draco's response.  
  
"Come on, Teddy, off to bed," Andromeda said as she tried to pull him away from their guests. "I'm sure Draco and Harry are very busy people, and you've been seeing them every day this week." She turned to the two of them. "Have a wonderful night."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Teddy asked curiously, as he was getting hauled away to bed.  
  
"Teddy, I think I'm going to take you up on your suggestion," Draco said and turned to Potter. "What do you think, Potter? Fancy a sleep over?"


	21. Plain, Old Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alone on Yule Night

Harry nearly panicked when Malfoy announced to Teddy (and Andromeda) that he was inviting him over for a "sleep over."  
  
Andromeda walked away, carrying Teddy, nearly giggling.  
  
"Erm...what?" Harry stammered as he tried to respond to Malfoy regarding his invitation.  
  
"I didn't really mean--"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're inviting me over," Harry said, "I'd like that."  
  
"Great!"  
  
They took the Floo to Malfoy's flat and Harry settled on the sofa as Malfoy went to fetch some Firewhisky.  
  
"It's great that you're finally coming over for Christmas at the Weasleys," Harry said, hoping that Malfoy would catch on the fact that the Weasleys were extremely excited about it.  
  
"There's only so many years that Pansy could make me feel guilty for being alone on Yule night, that I had to accept the invitation at least once," Malfoy answered.  
  
"Why do you spend it alone?" Harry asked, curious. Before Ron married Pansy, no one had any idea that they usually spent their holidays alone together and after Pansy was married, Malfoy had settled on being alone every year. Harry had always wanted to know why, but never knew how to ask.  
  
"Well..." Malfoy paused. He took a shot of the Firewhisky. "When you've had the Dark Lord spend Yuletide with you...you sort of lose all reason to celebrate."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "I--"  
  
"That's why when I started to have these dreams, the creature; I thought it was the Dark Lord returning in my dreams. Haunting me."  
  
"Well, I suppose the upside to that is that it's not _him_. It's just plain old Harry." Harry finished the last of his drink.  
  
Malfoy smiled. "There's nothing plain, or old about you."  
  
Harry bit his lower lip as he gulped down the last of his Firewhisky.


	22. The Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowman

Draco smiled at Potter after delivering possibly the tackiest pick up line in the universe. Lucky for him, Potter didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I still can't—" Potter hesitated. "I still can't believe—you said what you said—about how you feel." Potter rolled his eyes as though he were mocking himself. "Sorry, I'm not the best with—"  
  
Draco kissed him again. "Well, believe it. I've been drawn to you for a while now, and something about the dream, finding out it was you just seemed..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...fitting. Does that any sense?" Draco smiled and bit his lower lip. He was nervous. Potter always made him so bloody nervous.  
  
Potter smiled at him again and turned his gaze towards the Christmas tree and Draco followed it. He was staring at the enchanted Snowman ornament. It was Teddy's favourite, and Draco knew Potter had given it to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I bought that snowman ornament and gave it to Teddy," Potter said  
  
"Yeah, I know he told me—"  
  
"Did you notice anything weird after that?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"I started to have the dreams—"  
  
"You're right!" Draco exclaimed, cutting Potter off. "The first night I had the dream about the creature was the day I put that on the tree—last year."


	23. Figuring It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddling by the fire

Harry was intrigued by his and Malfoy's realisation of when they'd begun to have the dreams. It wasn't like Harry hadn't had dreams about him running around the woods in his Animagus form before, but since that night, he'd dream of the hunter. Nearly a year of dreams with the hunter to discover that it was Malfoy.  
  
"What do you think it's about the snowman that caused the dreams--our dreams to link?" Malfoy asked, curious, as he stood up and walked over to the tree to grab the ornament.  
  
"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is--the thing that links us is--Teddy. I gave him that, and he gave you it. Did he ever give you any other present? Anything related to me?"  
  
Malfoy shook his head.  
  
"I wonder if there was some sort of weird enchantment on it that the shopkeeper didn't tell me about."  
  
Malfoy looked deep in thought, as thought it was something really bothering him. Harry gulped nervously. What if he regretted sharing a dream with Harry?  
  
"If only Hermione were here..." Harry said. "She'd whip out a book in no time and know exactly where to look it up."  
  
Malfoy laughed at Harry's comment and sat back on the sofa next to him again. This time, just a bit closer.  
  
"We don't have to find out what it means tonight," Malfoy said, touching Harry's shoulder and then dragging his finger down Harry's arm to his hand.  
  
Harry immediately squeezed Malfoy's hand back and pulled him in for a kiss. "No, we might find other things to preoccupy ourselves with tonight."  
  
Malfoy smiled and with his wand, turned up the flames in his fireplace, wrapping his arm around Harry.


	24. Being Part Of The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s) Cold feet in Christmas Socks / Holiday Baking / Family traditions / Carolling / Melancholy

Draco woke up in the middle of the night with his arm still wrapped around Potter. He was _Harry_ now. They had talked nearly half the night, and he didn't even remember when they'd fallen asleep.  
  
He listened to Harry snuggled next to him, his even breaths, and smiled. The moment was quite serene. He hadn't slept that peacefully—since—since before he'd started having those dreams.  
  
Draco realised that it was the first night, in a very long time, he hadn't dreamt about the creature. Was that because he'd discovered who the creature was? Or was it because _the creature_ was sleeping next to him.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder if Harry had his dream.  
  
Harry mumbled in his sleep as he snuggled closer to Draco, and Draco smiled again. When did he become such a sap. He chuckled, mocking himself when he accidentally awoke Harry.  
  
"Hi," Draco whispered as a sleepy Harry, still with his glasses on, looked up at him.  
  
"Hi, sorry. Did I wake you?" Harry asked in return.  
  
"No." Draco smiled again. "I just woke up a moment ago."  
  
Harry smiled and rubbed his feet together. He was wearing Christmas socks, and still looked as though his feet were cold.  
  
"Do you want me to raise the heat?" Draco asked and immediately laughed at his choice of words. "I mean, the Heating Charm," he added.  
  
"No. I should be heading home anyway. It's Christmas day tomorrow and—there's a lot of baking to be done at the Burrow"  
  
"Oh." Draco was unable to hide the disappointment from his voice. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised, he shouldn't have been. It was the Weasley family tradition. Then he remembered, he was going to join in on them this year! "I suppose, I have to be there for the baking as well," Draco said.  
  
"You don't even know the half of it!" Harry said, almost teasingly. "Wait until Molly insists that you join in on the carolling!"  
  
"The what?" Draco nearly shrieked. "I do not sing!"  
  
"You and I both know that that's a complete lie, Draco. What I saw tonight with you and Teddy—"  
  
"We shall never speak of that!"  
  
"Okay, I won't. But Teddy might!"  
  
Draco scowled at the thought of the entire Weasley clan discovering that Draco and Teddy did an entire production for Andromeda. He began to miss the days when he was simply alone for the holidays and lived in his melancholy.  
  
"It won’t be so bad," Harry said. "You’re just now a part of the family!"


	25. Draco's Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stockings / Ice-skating / Imbibing a few too many glasses of Christmas spirits

Harry said goodbye to Draco with a kiss as he Apparated home to rest for the night, and prepare for the next day.  
  
He had no idea how he was supposed to behave around Draco at the Burrow. He'd gone from feeling completely ignored, to being kissed, and being made feel wanted in such a short time, his head was still spinning with it all. They were supposed to meet at the Burrow later, and even take the Weasley children and Teddy ice-skating.  
  
Regardless of how confused he was, Harry couldn't deny that waking up next to Draco and seeing the Christmas stockings hung with his and Teddy's name by the fire was a feeling he didn't wish to let go of. It was good to know that the man he had feelings for, not only reciprocated them, but also cared for Teddy.  
  
Harry changed out of his clothes and made himself comfortable in his bed. Wishing that Draco were there with him. He wondered if he was going to see Draco in his dreams.

-

Harry was running through the woods again as he came across a pond and saw the blond figure that had been haunting him. He felt a rush of relief inside him and wish to change out of his Animagus form to talk to him. To talk to Draco. But he knew that the moment he'd change, he would be naked. If only he could have met Draco in his human form in the dreams!

Harry growled and the blond figure turned. Draco smiled at Harry and walked up to him. Without a word, he began to pet Harry.  
  
"I was hoping to see you," Draco said smiling, and Harry leaned into Draco's warmth.  
  
Harry tried to talk to Draco, but he could only growl. He moved his head, gesturing for Draco to follow him. He wanted to go back into the house and change. Draco nodded as though he understood, and Harry turned and started to run.  
  
Harry was fast again, and Draco was right next to him. It wasn't "like flying" for Draco, for him to keep up with Harry. Draco _was_ flying.  
  
What did that mean?  
  
Draco had wings. Was he a Veela or was he too, a creature? Was this what the dream was supposed to mean? Was Harry going to help Draco realise his Animagus? Did Draco even want that?  
  
A million questions popped in Harry's mind as he ran, and Draco, he was right there with him. He looked in shock too. Like, he didn't know he _could_ fly!  
  
They reached the house, and Draco opened the door for Harry. Harry turned to his human self and immediately wrapped the blanket around him.  
  
"You were..."  
  
"Flying!" Draco said, surprised and delighted.  
  
"That's incredible!"  
  
"I reckon I've just been imbibing a few too many glasses of Christmas spirits," Draco joked.  
  
Then Harry woke up. It was morning, and he rushed to the Floo, only to find Draco already trying to contact him.  
  
"Did you...?" Harry began to ask.  
  
"Yeah. That was..."  
  
"It was."  
  
"Can I come through," Draco asked, and Harry nodded. A moment later, Draco was in his pyjamas standing in front of Harry and he swept Harry up in his arms as he kissed him.  
  
"I think it means you can fly," Harry said as soon as Draco let go of him.  
  
"Without a broom," Draco added, playfully. Harry rolled his eyes. "What did I look like?"  
  
Harry sat on the sofa and thought about it for a moment. "It was like, you still were you, but with wings. Like--never mind."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a Stallion with wings...like...Pegasus." Harry could feel his face turning red. He waited for Draco to mock him.  
  
"From Muggle Mythology?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. Draco made a sound as though he were seriously considering it. "That wouldn't be so bad. It'd be a step above--"  
  
"Above me?" Harry asked, scowling.  
  
"Well, if I am going to try Transfiguration and have a mythological Animagus. It best be better than yours."  
  
"I'm an Animagus because of Teddy!"  
  
"And I'm second. So all the better reason--"  
  
"You're unbelievable!"  
  
"I know. That's why you like me." Draco smirked and crossed his arms. "Don't you?"  
  
Harry frowned for a moment then grinned. "That may be the truth," he said and stood up from the sofa.  
  
Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss again and Harry easily gave in. He reckoned there was no use fighting it.  
  
"Wait," Draco said, pulling back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We didn't have the dream when you were over--and we were sleeping next to each other."  
  
"Yeah, you're right!" Harry said, wondering the meaning behind _that_ mystery.  
  
"What do you think that means?"  
  
"If it's all the same to you, Draco," Harry said, tugging on Draco's pyjama shirt. "I'd like to explore one mystery per day."  
  
Draco laughed. "Maybe it means that we should sleep together a lot more..."  
  
"Only you would think that," Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Please, like you haven't thought about it."  
  
Of course, Harry had.

 

THE END


End file.
